


Ruda panna

by LeiredeMont



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: Zwykły - niezwykły dzień przyjaciółek.





	Ruda panna

Ruda panna

Buffy leżała na łóżku, gniotąc łokciem poduszkę i wpatrując się w plamy na suficie. Dzięki temu mogła nie patrzeć w stronę biurka, na którym straszyły niedokończone eseje i nieuzupełnione notatki. Oczywiście, było coś jeszcze. Jak zwykle. Nie mogła zignorować faktu, że potwory w Sunnydale zachowywały się inaczej. Intuicyjnie wyczuwała, że zanosi się na coś dużego, z czym gang Scooby’ego nie miał jeszcze do czynienia.   
W sumie zdarzało się to co parę miesięcy.  
Drzwi otworzyły się i weszła Willow, cała w uśmiechach, ciągnąc za sobą niepewną Tarę.  
\- Hej dziewczęta – Buffy uniosła się na łokciu. – Mały sabacik? Mam chipsy w kształcie wampirów – wsadziła jednego do ust. – Mmm, uwielbiam to.  
\- Tara ma świetny pomysł – rzekła Willow, patrząc z dumą na przyjaciółkę. – Wiemy, że się martwisz, więc…  
Tara, unikając wzroku Pogromczyni, wyszarpnęła z torebki coś wyglądającego na talię kart.  
Buffy usiadła na łóżku.  
\- Naprawdę wyglądam na jakoś bardzo zmartwioną? Serio, dziewczyny. Nie przesadzajcie.  
Zdziwiła się widząc, jak Tara, duża dziewczyna owinięta w obszerne spódnice i swetry nagle się zmniejszyła i prawie schowała za drobniejszą Willow, która popatrzyła srogo na Buffy.  
\- Znaczy… przepraszam, Taro. Miło, że chcecie pomóc, ale hej, ja się całkiem dobrze trzymam. No, to co tam macie?  
\- Tara ci powróży z kart– wyjaśniła Will. – Jest w tym świetna, lepsza ode mnie.  
\- Wkrótce mnie wyprzedzisz – blondynka uśmiechnęła się i lekko zarumieniła. – Masz w sobie tyle magii. Nikt nie jest taki jak ty.  
Buffy zdusiła niestosowny chichot.  
\- Do dzieła, wróżko.

\- Widzę blondwłosego mężczyznę – Tara w skupieniu studiowała karty. – Chyba sporo namiesza. Ale bardzo ci pomoże.  
\- To pewnie Riley – uznała Buffy – ciekawe, czy pożyczy mi swoją książkę na egzamin. Palant jeden.  
\- I widzę... – Tara przesunęła się lekko, żeby zaglądająca jej przez ramię Will nie przestraszyła się tego, co zdawało się wyzierać z kart. – Hm. Trudna decyzja przed tobą. Połączona z ogromnym niebezpieczeństwem. Może nawet śmiertelnym… nie, chyba źle widzę. W każdym razie, to nie w najbliższej przyszłości.  
\- A, to spoko – mruknęła Buffy. – Jest coś jeszcze?  
\- Trudno mi to zinterpretować. Są ludzie, jest ich dużo. Wysoko postawieni. Będą chcieli ci pomóc, Buffy, ale lepiej im nie ufać.  
Pogromczyni rozważała to przez chwilę.  
\- Nie ma nic więcej na ich temat?  
Obie wiedźmy bezradnie rozłożyły ręce. Buffy, zamyślona, znów opadła na łóżko.  
\- No, to czeka nas nowa przygoda – podsumowała.  
Willow trochę nerwowo oblizała wargi.  
\- A może opowiedz, co tam u ciebie i Rileya – zaproponowała.

Tara zauważyła z ulgą, że nikt nie zwraca na nią uwagi i powoli zaczęła zbierać karty.   
Zatrzymała się, patrząc na Dwójkę Mieczy. Coś jej mówiło, że większość trudnych decyzji była już za nią, że to nie jest jej karta. Teraz jednak czule przesunęła po niej palcem.   
Karciana panna miała rude włosy, jak Willow.


End file.
